religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Mensenzoon
Mensenzoon (in oude vertalingen ook wel Zoon des mensen): een figuur uit het Bijbelboek Daniël. In de christelijke theologie wordt de titel betrokken op Jezus van Nazareth. Daniël Het Bijbelboek Daniël bevat enkele visioenen die betrekking lijken te hebben op de oorlogen tussen het Seleucidische en het Ptolemeïsche Rijk (tussen Syrië en Egypte). Deze worden gepresenteerd als de aanloop naar het einde van de geschiedenis, en een visioen (Daniël 7) eindigt ermee dat vier wereldrijken, gesymboliseerd door vier dieren, ten einde komen. Daarna luidt het: ::Ik zag dat er tronen werden neergezet en dat er een oude wijze plaats nam. Zijn kleed was wit als sneeuw, zijn hoofdhaar als zuivere wol. Zijn troon bestond uit vuurvlammen, de wielen uit laaiend vuur. Een rivier van vuur welde op en stroomde voor hem uit. Duizend maal duizenden dienden hem, tienduizend maal tienduizenden stonden voor hem. Het hof nam plaats en de boeken werden geopend. ... In mijn nachtelijke visioenen zag ik dat er met de wolken van de hemel iemand kwam die eruitzag als een mens. Hij naderde de oude wijze en werd voor hem geleid. Hem werden macht, eer en het koningschap verleend, en alle volken en naties, welke taal zij ook spraken, dienden hem. Zijn heerschappij was een eeuwige heerschappij die nooit ten einde zou komen, zijn koningschap zou nooit te gronde gaan. (Daniël 7.9-14)Vertaling: NBV (2004). We hebben hier te maken met een menselijk figuur aan wie in de Eindtijd alle macht zal worden gegeven. Daniël geeft geen interpretatie van zijn visioen. Er zijn meer visioenen, en in een daarvan wordt als heerser van de eindtijd "Michaël" genoemd (Daniël 12.1). Deze naam betekent "Hij die is als God" en hoeft niet noodzakelijkerwijs de aartsengel met dezelfde naam te zijn. Joodse uitleg In Joodse interpretaties werd de Mensenzoon door sommigen als de messias geïdentificeerd. De beroemde rabbi Akiba (begin tweede eeuw n.Chr.) is een van de joodse geleerden die het visioen van het door de Mensenzoon te vellen oordeel toeschreven aan de messias.Babylonische Talmoed, Sanhedrin 38b. Hij werd van repliek gediend door rabbi Yose de Galileeër.Midrash Tanhuma B bij Leviticus 19.1-2, Qedoshin §1) Het is duidelijk dat de identificatie Mensenzoon=messias in het Jodendom door sommigen wel en door anderen niet werd aanvaard. Christelijke uitleg De christelijke uitleg van de passage gaat ervan uit dat de Mensenzoon de messias is; in dit opzicht zijn er dus overeenkomsten tussen de messianologieën van Akiba en de eerste christenen. Deze uitleg betekent tevens, dat de messias in de christelijke leer wordt gepresenteerd als degene die aan het einde der tijden de volken zal beoordelen, een gebeurtenis die in het Christendom bekendstaat als het "Laatste Oordeel" en een wijdere betekenis heeft dan het oordeel over de vier wereldrijken dat in Daniël 7 is bedoeld. De kern van het Christendom is dat Jezus van Nazareth de messias is. Een andere kwestie is of de vroegste christenen eveneens meenden dat hun messias degene was die, als Mensenzoon, het oordeel zou vellen. Vermoedelijk is dit inderdaad het geval; toen Jezus door Kajafas werd verhoord, vond volgens de Evangelisten de volgende uitwisseling plaats: ::Toen vroeg de hogepriester hem: ‘Bent u de messias, de Zoon van de Gezegende?’ ::Jezus zei: "Dat ben ik, en u zult de Mensenzoon (τον υιον του ανθρωπου) aan de rechterhand van de Machtige zien zitten en hem zien komen op de wolken van de hemel." Marcus 14.61-62); vertaling: NBV (2004). Parallelpassages zijn te vinden in Matteüs 26.63-64 en Lucas 22.66-71. Een mogelijke verklaring voor de parallellie is dat Mattheüs en Lucas het Evangelie van Marcus kenden (het "synoptische vraagstuk"). Anders gezegd, Jezus beroept zich hier op Daniël 7. Dit geeft aan dat in de vroege kerk werd aangenomen dat Jezus, als messias, de Mensenzoon was die het Laatste Oordeel zou vellen. De uitdrukking wordt in het Nieuwe Testament nog 82 keer gebruikt, vrijwel uitsluitend in passages waarin Jezus deze titel -in directe of indirecte rede- op zichzelf toepast.Matteüs 8.20, 9.6, 10.23, 11.19, 12.8, 12.32, 12.40, 13.37, 13.41, 16.13, 16.27-28, 17.9, 17.12, 17.22, 19.28, 20.18, 24.27, 24.30, 24.37, 24.39, 24.44, 25.31, 26.2, 26.24, 26.45, 26.64; Marcus 2.10, 2.28, 8.31, 8.38, 9.9, 9.12, 9.31, 10.33, 10.45, 13.26, 14.21, 14.41, 14.62; Lucas 5.24, 6.5, 6.22, 7.34, 9.22, 9.26, 9.44, 9.58, 11.30, 12.8, 12.10, 12.40, 17.22, 17.24, 17.26, 17.30, 18.8, 18.31, 19.10, 21.27, 21.36, 22.22, 22.48, 22.69, 24.7; Johannes 1.51, 3.13-14, 5.27, 6.27, 6,53, 6.62, 8.28, 9.35, 12.23, 12.34, 13.31; Handelingen 7.56. Daarnaast is in de Openbaring van Johannes tweemaal sprake van "iemand kwam die eruitzag als een mens".Openbaring van Johannes 1.13 en 14.14. Het is opvallend dat de titel ontbreekt in de Brieven. Babylonische oertekst? Er is wel geopperdJonathan Goldstein, Peoples of an Almighty God. Competing Religions in the Ancient World (2002). dat het visioen teruggaat op een profetie die in Babylon circuleerde tijdens de regering van Nabonidus (r.556-539), de laatste koning van het Babylonische Rijk. De vier dieren zouden dan verwijzen naar de regeringen van Nebukadnezar, Amel-Marduk, Neriglissar en Labaschi-Marduk; de Mensenzoon zou dan geen ander zijn dan Nabonidus. De hypothese kan niet worden bewezen, maar het is geenszins uitgesloten dat de auteur van Daniël oud Babylonisch materiaal heeft gekend en er een joodse draai aan heeft gegeven. Literatuur * Craig Evans, 'In What Sense "Blasphemy"? Jesus before Caiaphas in Mark 14:61-64' in: Craig Evans, Jesus and His Contemporaries. Comparative Studies (1995) blz.407-434. Voetnoten Categorie:Religieuze geschiedenis Categorie:Jodendom Categorie:Christendom ca:Fill de l'home cdo:Ìng-cṳ̄ ceb:Anak sa tawo da:Menneskesøn de:Menschensohn en:Son of man es:Hijo del Hombre fi:Ihmisen Poika it:Figlio dell'uomo ko:사람의 아들 no:Menneskesønnen pt:Filho do Homem ru:Сын человеческий sv:Människosonen tl:Anak ng Tao